megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
D-BoyWheeler's List of Mega Man classic fangame ideas
These are a list of fan-game concept ideas from D-Boy Wheeler. These serve as an attempt to explain what happened during the years between the classic series and the X series. All of them star past Robot Masters, who have been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good rather than evil. Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had since passed away, Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, and Rock and Roll try to live peaceful lives. The arch enemy in all these ideas is the same Evil Energy that Duo had to deal with (so quite similar to Mega Man Revolution, but at the same time, different). Mega Man 1/Mega Man Powered Up Robot Masters * Oil Man's Slick Journey Game starring Oil Man. * Elec Man: The Evil Energy Blackout Game starring Elec Man. * Time Man's Hectic Sojourn Game starring Time Man. * Guts Man and the Golems Game starring Guts Man. * The Strange Journey of Cut Man Game starring Cut Man. * Bomb Man: The Bombastic Escapade Game starring Bomb Man. * Ice Man's Frosty Mission Game starring Ice Man. * Fire Man: The Fire of Justice Game starring Fire Man. Mega Man 2 Robot Masters * Metal Man: The Clash with the Lanthanides Game starring Metal Man * Flash Man's Warped Wanderings Game starring Flash Man * Bubble Man's Amphibious Adventure Game starring Bubble Man * Air Man and the Evil Energy Storm Game starring Air Man * Crash Man's Noisy Adventure Game starring Crash Man * Heat Man: Turning Up the Temperature Game starring Heat Man * Wood Man's Environmental Escapade Game starring Wood Man * Quick Man Races to the Rescue Game starring Quick Man Mega Man 3 Robot Masters * Magnet Man: Invasion of the Leptons Game starring Magnet Man * Hard Man and the Vitreons Game starring Hard Man * Top Man and the Dark Beigoma Game starring Top Man * Shadow Man: Invasion of the Daimyokai Game starring Shadow Man * Spark Man and the Bad Sparkz Gang Game starring Spark Man * Snake Man: Attack of the Ukhupachans Game starring Snake Man * Gemini Man: Journey to Castor Palace Game starring Gemini Man * Needle Man's Prickly Quest Game starring Needle Man Mega Man 4 Robot Masters * Toad Man: March of the Salamandros Game starring Toad Man * Bright Man: Attack of the Neyons Game starring Bright Man * Pharaoh Man: The Wrath of Set Game starring Pharaoh Man * Ring Man: The Case of the Ringed Terrors Game starring Ring Man * Dust Man Cleans Up Good Game starring Dust Man * Skull Man's Bone Chilling Quest Game starring Skull Man * Dive Man: Attack of the Cyber Pirates Game starring Dive Man * Drill Man: Attack of the Chromidix Game starring Drill Man Mega Man 5 Robot Masters * Wave Man Cleans Up the Seas Game starring Wave Man * Star Man: Return of the Stardroids Game starring Star Man * Gravity Man: Invasion of the Zeta Perseids Game starring Gravity Man * Gyro Man and the Evil Energy Jets Game starring Gyro Man * Crystal Man's Fortunate Adventure Game starring Crystal Man * Napalm Man: War For Peace Game starring Napalm Man * Stone Man: Attack of the Telluriums Game starring Stone Man * Charge Man and the Vicious Engineers Game starring Charge Man Mega Man 6 Robot Masters * Flame Man and the Evil Energy Hurricane Game starring Flame Man * Blizzard Man's Hot and Cold Combat Game starring Blizzard Man * Plant Man: Defender of Nature Game starring Plant Man * Tomahawk Man's Warpath to Save the World Game starring Tomahawk Man * Yamato Man and the Mecha On'Ryu Game starring Yamato Man * Knight Man's Stellar Battle Game starring Knight Man * Centaur Man: March of the Minomads Game starring Centaur Man * Wind Man: Plague Storm Brewing Game starring Wind Man Mega Man 7 Robot Masters * Freeze Man: Keeping Cool and Clean Game starring Freeze Man * Burst Man: Big Bad Party Game starring Burst Man * Cloud Man and the Black Storm Game starring Cloud Man * Junk Man's Recycled Life Game starring Junk Man * Slash Man's Dino-Mite Adventure Game starring Slash Man * Spring Man Restores Cheer Game starring Spring Man * Shade Man's Living Robo-Nightmare Game starring Shade Man * Turbo Man: Road Champion Game starring Turbo Man Mega Man 8 Robot Masters * Tengu Man: Rise of the Dark Mononoke Game starring Tengu Man * Clown Man: Robot Circus Superstar Game starring Clown Man * Grenade Man's Crazy Blast Game starring Grenade Man * Frost Man and the Vistok Sisters Game starring Frost Man * Mega Man Aqua Game starring Aqua Man * Sword Man's Crusade in Cambodia Game starring Sword Man * Search Man: Congo Chaos Game starring Search Man * Astro Man: Right Ascension Game starring Astro Man Mega Man & Bass Robot Masters (Note: These are the exception to the other Robot Masters on the list, as these don't face clones of the Robot Masters whose weapons they are weak to. This is due to the fact that Tengu Man and Astro Man were reused in this game, and would cause confusion if included.) * Cold Man: Unnatural Heat Up Game starring Cold Man * Burner Man and the Thermothieves Game starring Burner Man * Pirate Man: Cybernetic Corsair Game starring Pirate Man * Ground Man: Undeterred Digger Game starring Ground Man * Magic Man: Robot Master of Illusion Game starring Magic Man * Dynamo Man: Restoring Power to Civilization Game starring Dynamo Man Mega Man 9 Robot Masters * Game starring Galaxy Man (forthcoming) * Game starring Jewel Man (forthcoming) * Game starring Plug Man (forthcoming) * Game starring Tornado Man (forthcoming) * Game starring Magma Man (forthcoming) * Game starring Hornet Man (forthcoming) * Game starring Splash Woman (forthcoming) * Game starring Concrete Man (forthcoming) Note from D-Boy Wheeler I'm leaving some gaps (like stage names for "Robot Masters", lesser enemies, etc) because I want to give fans the world. If anyone is interested in taking up the ideas, be my guest--have at it! D-BoyWheeler (talk) 18:07, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Conceptual fan games